


Good Working Relationship

by katling



Series: Stormpilot Week 2017 [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I don't know where they came from, M/M, background baze and chirrut, bb-8 is human, bb-8 is meddlesome, but still weirdly bb-8, finn is helpful, poe is sick, rey just wants to know what's going on, they just weaseled their way into this fic, this is a rambling mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Poe and Finn are pining enough to form their own forest. BB-8 has had enough of that and takes matters into her own hands.Written for Stormpilot Week over on tumblr for the theme: Day 1 - Matchmaker BB-8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second fic for Day 1 of Stormpilot Week. This is also a rambling self-indulgent pile of ‘what the hell was I doing? does this even have a point to it?’ (Hint: the answer is no) and I apologise profusely.
> 
> It is also a modern AU and just as a change from a lot of these I see, BB-8 is not a dog. Also, hot and sour soup is awesome when you’re sick. (This nonsequitur will make more sense after you read the fic. :D)
> 
> Since we're still in 2017, I'm adding this to my fics from the previous Stormpilot Week that was held this year.

Finn was taking advantage of the late summer warmth and had brought his lunch and his documents out to the small courtyard so he could sit in the sun, eat and attempt to make some headway into his new project. He’d been thrilled and then immediately intimidated to get the job at Dameron-Bey Aviation but he’d done well, he hoped, and he was starting to be recommended for bigger and better projects, like the one he was currently working on. It was the biggest yet and was the primary focus of the company’s owner and lead engineer, Poe Dameron, son of the company’s founders, Kes Dameron and Shara Bey. 

Poe Dameron had a reputation for being utterly brilliant but also rather flighty and after six months on the project, Finn could confirm both of those things. When he was focused, Poe (always Poe, he’d pretended to reel back in shock the first time Finn had called him _Mr Dameron_ then laughed and insisted on being called Poe, ‘ _Mr Dameron is my father, buddy_ ’.) had a genius level intellect, however _getting_ him to focus was always the problem. Poe would much rather be in the air, flying the things his company created, than on the ground actually creating them.

Movement on the other side of the courtyard drew Finn out of his thoughts and he saw the reason Poe focussed as much as he actually did heading towards him with an almost terrifying amount of determination. BB-8 was short, very rotund and had an almost impenetrable accent that had taken Finn about three months to start to decipher. She inexplicably favoured clothes in white and various shades of orange and had a way of staring at you that was immediately intimidating. She also wasn’t above poking you unexpectedly in the arm or side with a finger if you weren’t doing what she wanted. She was Poe’s personal assistant and his best friend and though no one had ever gotten the story how _that_ happened out of either one of them, everyone agreed it had to be a good one given how different they were. No one knew why she insisted on being called BB-8 either but she would not answer to anything else.

“Finn,” she said, her accent making it sound almost like a whistle. “Good.” She thrust a thick folder at him and he had to quickly scramble to his feet and take it before she dropped it. “I need you to take this to Poe.”

Finn clutched the folder, which was heavier than he’d expected, to his chest. “Uh, me?”

“Yes, you,” BB-8 said with a hint of irritation. Now she held out a set of keys, which he also took before she just dropped them at his feet. “Take one of the company cars. He’s at home, pretending he’s sick. He still needs to read all those documents and sign them. I can’t take them; I have the delegation from Lockheed coming in an hour.”

With that, she whirled around and sped off at a rate that seemed very incongruous given her size and height, leaving Finn staring at her helplessly. He looked down at the folder he was still clutching and the keys and sighed. BB-8 never gave you time to argue with her and he strongly suspected that even if she did, she’d still get her way.

He gathered up the remains of his lunch and his papers and headed back inside, dumping his rubbish in the bin and his papers on his desk. He grabbed his jacket and made his way down to the garage. He hadn’t really looked at the keys BB-8 had given him until now and when he did, he gaped a little. These were _not_ the keys to one of the company cars, no matter what BB-8 had said. The company cars were _not_ Porches. This was one of _Poe’s_ cars. He had three that Finn knew of – the Porsche, a Ferrari that Finn lusted after with all his heart and a ridiculous looking orange Pagani Zonda that he always took BB-8 joyriding in for reasons no one knew. All fast, flashy cars that he apparently drove far too fast yet somehow managed to avoid getting tickets for.

Finn made his way over to the black Porsche at the other end of the carpark and simply stared at it for a moment. It was in perfect condition and Finn had to almost physically stop himself from running his hands over the paintwork. It would be a travesty, after all, to leave fingerprints on it. He got in and grinned as he started the car up and the engine growled. He had to very firmly tell himself not to go peeling out of the carpark, partly because it would be ridiculous but mostly because, as elated as he was, he was also terrified of crashing or damaging one of Poe’s cars. While he wanted Poe’s attention, that was _not_ the sort of attention he wanted.

His best friend Rey, who worked in the QA department, was constantly teasing him about his crush on Poe. He’d admired the man in a distant ‘he’s my boss and a genius’ sort of way before starting work on this project but since he’d been in the man’s company on a regular basis the admiration had deepened into what Rey teasingly called a crush but Finn was willing to admit privately was probably a bit more than that.

There were a lot of superficial reasons for liking Poe. He was smart, he was rich, he was good-looking and he was effortlessly charming. But as the project had continued, Finn had found a lot of other reasons to like Poe. He was enthusiastic, he was endlessly kind, he _listened_ even if you could barely articulate the thought that had suddenly come to you, he trusted people to do their jobs, he _encouraged_ people to reach higher than they thought possible, he was generous, he was the world’s biggest dork… Finn could go on for hours. Had done, in fact, usually to the resignedly good-natured audience of one in Rey.

Rey had kept prodding at him to do something about his crush but that was a patently ridiculous thought. Quite apart from the fact that Poe was his _boss_ , the man was also so far out of his league it wasn’t funny. Finn was a former Army brat who’d joined up after he finished high school and served well before the unfortunately named Starkiller Incident had seen him injured, disillusioned and ultimately out of the Army with an honourable discharge. He’d been slowly putting his life back together again as he recovered from the back injury he’d received and getting the job at Dameron-Bey Aviation had been an unforeseen and unexpected godsend. He wasn’t going to fuck it up by making an unwanted pass at his boss that would see BB-8 kicking him out the door on his arse with a sexual harassment charge levelled against him. Every time he said that Rey huffed and pouted but let the subject drop.

It was just as well he had that foremost in his mind as he pulled into the driveway of Poe’s house and got out of the car because when he knocked on the door, Poe himself opened it and despite what BB-8 had said, he really _did_ look sick. His eyes were bloodshot and watery and he was pale, something only accentuated by the dark stubble scrawled across his jaw and cheeks.

“Finn?” Poe said with surprise and Finn tried to smother the stupid thrill he felt that Poe recognised him immediately. “What are you doing here?”

Finn held up the folder. “Um, BB-8 sent me with this. Apparently you need to sign stuff in here.”

Poe blinked and stared at him and Finn began to get a little worried. Finally Poe coughed and winced then stepped aside with a muttered comment that Finn didn’t quite hear but thought sounded like ‘Damn interfering woman’.

“Come in,” Poe said at a proper volume. “Sorry. I’ve picked up some sort of bug and it’s got me all spacey and vague.”

“You don’t look well,” Finn said worriedly. “Shouldn’t you see a doctor?”

“Already have,” Poe said with a wave of his hand as he led Finn further into the house. “Get plenty of rest, lots of fluids, stay warm, blah blah blah.” He gestured towards the couch. “Have a seat. Want something to drink? I have…” He frowned. “Uh, not sure actually. BB-8 was going to organise a delivery but it hasn’t got here yet.”

Finn had just sat down but now he sprang to his feet again. “No, you should be resting. I can get it, if you want something.”

Poe eyed him curiously. “I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to play host in my own home.”

Finn was eternally grateful that his dark skin hid his blush. “You’re also sick.”

Poe stared at him for a moment and then he started coughing again. This time it wasn’t just a single cough or even two, it was a horrible coughing fit that looked exceedingly painful and had Poe doubled over with one arms wrapped around his chest. Finn hovered worriedly and when the coughing finally died down, he screwed his courage up and placed his hands on Poe’s shoulders. He gently directed the man, who now looked worn out and more than a little miserable, towards the couch.

“Lie down,” he said firmly, pulling out what Rey called his ‘command voice’. “What can I get for you?”

Poe obeyed and huddled into himself once he was lying down. “I’d kill for some coffee,” he said hoarsely. He coughed again and they both braced themselves for another fit but it seemed to pass and Poe continued, “But BB-8 already removed any coffee in the house this morning.”

He looked so much like a pouty three year old at that point that Finn laughed. He laughed even more when the pout was directed at him, though the pout combined with the big doe eyes Poe was directing at him might have made him cave in if the man didn’t also look so sick. Still, it was just as well BB-8 had already removed all temptation from the house already.

That was when he realised that if BB-8 had already been here, she must know how sick Poe was so why had she implied he was faking it to get out of the today’s meeting? He shook that thought and its implications away as he concentrated on what Poe was saying.

“I think there’s some apple juice in the fridge.” Poe grimaced. “I’ll try that.”

Finn nodded and hurried into the kitchen. It was huge and well-appointed and there was a look of professional design about it but it also had an air about it that indicated that Poe did actually use it to cook. The fridge was huge but when he opened the door, it was also fairly empty other than the aforementioned juice, a six pack of cheap beer shoved to the back of the bottom shelf and a surprisingly large selection of condiments.

Finn turned towards the living room. “You did say BB-8 has organised a grocery delivery, yeah?”

“Yeah, why?” Poe replied, his voice scratchy as he tried to answer loud enough to be heard but not set off any more coughing.

“Your fridge is empty,” Finn said as he pulled out the bottle of apple juice. He poured two glasses and brought them back out to the living room, handing one to Poe before he sat down in one of the armchairs.

Poe took a tentative sip of the juice then relaxed and looked relieved when he didn’t make his throat feel worse. “I’ve been a little busy lately,” he said sheepishly. He frowned. “I can’t remember the last time I ate at home actually.”

Finn frowned at that. Even though the project was full on, he still managed to get home most nights at an hour early enough to eat dinner with Rey. How much did Poe have on his plate that he wasn’t able to do the same?

“So what are these papers BB-8 wanted me to look at?” Poe said, breaking through Finn’s thoughts.

“Oh, right!” 

Finn picked up the folder and handed it over. Poe opened it and started going through the papers inside. As he did, his frown deepened and then his expression cleared and he sighed.

“Damn meddling woman,” he muttered.

“Is everything okay?” Finn asked, feeling a little anxious. Poe did not look particularly happy at whatever was in the folder.

“BB-8 is a meddling, troublesome woman who needs to be stopped,” Poe said with a rueful smile.

Finn blinked. “Um, okay?”

Poe sighed and then coughed. He covered his mouth with his hand as that triggered an extended bout of coughing. When it finally ended, he slumped back on the couch and Finn was forced to leap forward to rescue the folder before it spilled its paperwork all over the floor. He set the folder on the coffee table and crouched in front of Poe. The older man looked exhausted and utterly miserable.

“I hate this,” Poe muttered.

“I’m going to call Rey,” Finn said decisively as he stood and pulled out his phone.

Poe frowned with confusion. “What?”

“My friend Rey,” Finn explained. “She has these weird friends who own a café. They make the best soup.”

“You don’t need…” Poe began then he began coughing again.

Finn ignored whatever Poe had been going to say when Rey answered. “ _Hey, Finn! What’s up?_ ”

“Could I ask a huge favour?”

“ _Sure._ ”

“Remember that soup you poured down my throat last time I had a cold?”

“ _The hot and sour soup?_ ”

“Yeah, that one. Could you get me some and bring it up to Poe’s house?”

There was silence on the other end of the line for a long, long moment. “ _You want me to get some of Baze and Chirrut’s hot and sour soup and bring it up to Poe’s house? Finn? What’s going on?_ ”

Finn looked down at Poe, who was now curled up in a little ball of misery on the couch. “Look, Rey… I’ll explain everything later. Can you just do this for me?”

There was another long silence. “ _Fine. But I want that explanation. What’s his address?_ ”

Finn reeled off the address and said goodbye. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and crouched down next to Poe. The older man looked miserable and a little spaced out as well as a little feverish. Finn placed his hand on Poe’s forehead and grimaced.

“You’re burning up.”

“Mmmm, your hands feel nice,” Poe said dreamily.

Finn blushed but disregarded the comment. “I think we should get you into bed.”

“That’ll make BB-8 happy,” Poe said. He raised an eyebrow. “She’s adorable, you know. Adorable and manipulative.”

Finn blinked. “Uh, what?”

“She’s been telling me to ask you out for weeks now,” Poe said solemnly. “She’s tired of all my pining over you.” He suddenly looked so utterly sad that Finn had to restrain the urge to hug him. “But you _work_ for me and you’re not even interested and even though BB-8 says it’d be fine because she’d make sure neither of us took advantage of the other, you don’t want me so I’m doomed to pine alone.”

Finn did not even know where to _begin_ with all of that. On one hand, it was everything he’d ever wanted to hear but on the other, more important, hand, Poe was sick and who knows whether there was any truth to whatever was coming out of his mouth. Thankfully he was saved from having to make a response by the sound of the doorbell. He frowned as he got up because it was far too soon for Rey to be here but when he opened the door, he found a delivery man standing there.

“Grocery delivery for a…” He looked down at his clipboard. “Mr Poe Dameron?”

“Oh, right, yes,” Finn said. “Um, bring it through.”

He supervised the delivery and it was all put in the kitchen in fairly short order. The deliveryman didn’t linger once Finn had signed for the delivery and Finn closed the door behind him faster that he’d thought. He headed back into the kitchen and put things away as best as he could in the fridge and pantry. He then headed back into the living room to find Poe had fallen asleep on the couch. He’d dragged one cushion under his head and was hugging another and Finn had to smile at the sight. There was a rug draped over the back of the couch and Finn unfolded it and draped it gently over Poe.

He debated what to do for a moment. He really wanted to call BB-8 and find out what she was up to but he wasn’t sure he’d do that with someone he knew well, let alone someone he only barely knew from work. He did wonder though. Poe had implied that she’d done it deliberately in an effort to… get them together? That just seemed too fantastic and made him want to pinch himself because that sort of thing only happened in dreams. It also didn’t change the fact that Poe was his _boss_ and it was inappropriate.

He was still pondering that when the doorbell rang again. He glanced over at Poe and saw it hadn’t woken him so he hurried over and opened the door. Rey was standing there with a plastic bag held carefully in one hand. She held it up and smiled.

“One serving of hot and sour soup, as ordered. Also one order of Chirrut’s special fried rice. He insisted.”

Finn took the bag. “Thanks, Rey. Um…” 

He hesitated and looked back into the house. He wasn’t sure if he should invite her in or not. He didn’t think Poe would mind but it wasn’t exactly his house. Rey seemed to know what he was thinking and she patted his arm.

“I’d better go,” she said with a quick grin. “I’m supposed to be at work.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “Oh man. I’m sorry. I didn’t think…”

Rey waved away his apology. “It’s fine. I told my boss I was running an errand for Mr Dameron. But I’d better not push my luck.” She paused then grinned wickedly at him and picked up a bag that had been sitting just beside the door. “I also got you this.”

She handed it over and Finn realised it was _his_ bag, including his laptop. “Rey…”

“You can thank me later by telling me what’s going on,” she said, her eyes twinkling. “Now I’d better go. Have fun!”

She scampered off to her car, giving him a wave as she climbed in and drove away. Finn watched her go then he hip checked the door closed and headed back inside. He dumped his bag on the floor next to the couch and took the food into the kitchen. He pulled the containers out of the bag and shook his head as he smiled. Chirrut and Baze had sent large containers with more than enough of both soup and rice for two. He set the containers to the side and returned to the living room, where he sat down on the couch and pulled out his laptop. He really didn’t feel easy leaving Poe to his own devices when he was this sick and he had a sneaking suspicion that might be what BB-8 had had in mind when she sent him here. He shook that thought from his mind as he lost himself in his work. 

Nearly two hours had passed according to the clock on his laptop when he was drawn out of his work by a discontented whine and then a cough from the direction of the other couch. He set his laptop aside and walked over to crouch down in front of Poe, who had scrunched up his whole face as he reluctantly surfaced. As Finn watched, he opened his eyes and then looked startled.

“Finn?” he said hoarsely. He paused and coughed and they both held their breath as they waited to see if it would trigger another coughing fit. When it didn't, Poe continued, “You’re still here?”

Finn looked over and picked up Poe’s discarded juice. It was warm now but that would probably be easier on Poe’s throat than if it was cold. He handed it to Poe and waited until he’d taken a sip. Poe wrinkled his nose at the temperature but kept drinking.

“You’re sick enough that I didn’t want to leave you alone,” Finn said then he hesitated and wondered if he’d done something wrong. He went on rather hesitantly, “I mean… that was okay, right? I… I can leave if you want.”

He started to stand but Poe’s hand shot out and caught his wrist. He subsided back down into a crouch and Poe gave him a wan smile, his eyes soft and gentle.

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay. I’m… really glad you stayed.” He smiled ruefully. “BB-8 doesn’t have the patience to deal with me when I’m sick. I’m a bit of a whiny pain.”

“Isn’t being sick the ideal reason for being a whiny pain?” Finn said, returning Poe’s smile a bit shyly.

Poe gave a soft laugh, aware now that if he tried to do more, it would only set off his coughing and he wouldn’t enjoy that. “I like that reasoning.”

Finn reached out and rested the back of his hand against Poe’s forehead. “Your temperature is down a bit. Do you have any medicine for this?”

Poe shrugged. “There’s some cold and flu tablets in the bathroom. The doctor said it’s a cold and there’s not much he could do. Rest, stay warm, take the cold and flu tablets and some paracetamol to help with the symptoms. Nothing to do otherwise than wait it out.”

“Blah,” Finn said, screwing up his face. He got the laugh from Poe that he was aiming for and he stood up. “Let me get that medicine and then I got some soup.”

He found the bathroom after a couple of false starts but there was nothing in there. That was when he realised Poe had meant the ensuite bathroom of the master bedroom. Finn hesitated for a moment at the thought of invading Poe’s bedroom but then he squared his shoulders and reminded himself that Poe was _sick_ and needed his help. 

Still, he felt a bit like an intruder when he pushed open the door to Poe’s bedroom. It was a large room dominated by an equally large bed. The duvet and sheets were shoved back as though Poe hadn’t slept well. He wanted to look around but instead he quickly hurried through the bedroom to the bathroom and grabbed the box of cold and flu tablets on the bench. 

Once back in the living room he handed the medication to Poe and went into the kitchen to warm up the soup. He didn’t notice Poe watching him with a contemplative air and by the time he emerged from the kitchen with the bowl of steaming soup, Poe was sitting up and rubbing his face with one hand.

“Here,” Finn said, setting the bowl and spoon down on the coffee table in front of Poe. “Baze and Chirrut’s hot and sour soup. Rey poured this down my throat the last time I was sick. Claimed it was a sure fire cure.”

Poe laughed softly and picked up the bowl and spoon. “I’ve never had it before.” He dipped the spoon into the bowl and blew on it gently before taking a mouthful. He blinked and closed his eyes. “This is good.”

Finn sat down and watched as Poe practically inhaled the rest of the soup and he was glad that there was enough left for another serve. He also wondered what Poe had eaten in the last day or two, if anything. 

When Poe finished, he set the bowl down and smiled at Finn. He looked much brighter, though still obviously sick. “Thank you, Finn.”

“For what?” Finn asked, a little confused.

“Staying,” Poe replied, waving his hand around aimlessly. “Getting me soup. Looking after me. Not exactly what you’re employed for.” He grimaced. “I’ll… talk to BB-8. Make sure she doesn’t do this again.”

“What did you mean?” Finn asked abruptly, before he could think better of it. “When you said she’s been telling you to ask me out for weeks?”

Poe looked like a deer in the headlights. “Uh… pretty much what it says on the box. I, uh… like you, Finn. Perhaps a little more than I should and…” He groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Sorry,” he said, his voice muffled. “Oh god, I’m going to be up on a sexual harassment charge, aren’t I? This is all BB-8’s fault.”

Finn laughed and practically fell on his knees in front of Poe. He pulled the man’s hands away from his face and held onto them, smiling at Poe’s antics. “No sexual harassment charge, I promise. I mean… I’d kiss you to prove it but you’re sick.”

Poe’s face lit up. “What?”

“I, uh…” Finn smiled ruefully. “I think Rey’s been hearing something similar to what BB-8 has. Only she’s not as sneaky apparently.”

“You mean you…”

“Like you.” Finn finished the sentence for him. “A lot. Rey’s sick of me telling her how much and how wonderful you are.”

“You could tell me?” Poe said hopefully then he twisted away abruptly and started coughing again. When he finally finished, he looked like the coughing jag had sapped him of whatever energy the sleep and food had given him and he slumped back against the couch. “Great first impression I’m making,” he groused.

Finn chuckled and moved up to sit on the couch as well. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping a hand around Poe’s arm and pulling at him gently. Poe looked surprised then delighted then he crawled over to just _melt_ into Finn’s embrace. Finn shifted them until he was lying on the couch and Poe was sprawled happily on top of him.

“You made your first impression months ago when I started working on the project and it was a pretty damn good one,” Finn said. He ran his hand soothingly down Poe’s back and chuckled when the man practically started purring. “You gave me your jacket and told me to keep it.”

Poe hummed and closed his eyes. “I’ve seen you wearing it.” He paused. “It looks good on you. I’m allowed to say that now, right?”

“Yeah, you’re allowed to say that now,” Finn said with a laugh. “Though maybe if you’d said it earlier, we’d have been able to avoid BB-8’s meddling.”

He didn’t get an answer and when he looked down, he saw that Poe had fallen asleep again. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the man. He had no idea what was going to happen next or how they were going to manage this without accusations of favouritism but… maybe he’d leave worrying that to BB-8.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I had some more ideas for this particular 'verse.
> 
> Poe and Finn are kind of going about this a little in reverse. They're already together but now they're going on their first official date. Finn is nervous, Rey is amused and Poe is Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Fic. Also, BB-8 is both adorable and terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some cute, schmoopy Finn & Rey friendship fluff.

Finn frowned at himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie with jittery fingers. He turned around and looked at Rey with an air of desperation.

“Is this okay? It’s not, is it? It’s too much. I should change.”

“Finn,” Rey said warningly from where she was sitting propped up on Finn’s bed. “If you try and change _again_ , I’m going to hit you over the head. You look _fine_.” She paused and rolled her eyes. “You look gorgeous. I mean, I’m not even into men and I’m saying that.”

Finn swallowed and looked at himself in the mirror. “You’re sure? This is our first official date and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“ _Finn_ , you spend most of your time at his place,” Rey said, starting to grin. “He’s seen you slobbing around in the morning in your sweatpants and that ratty old t-shirt you love so much and he still thinks you’re hot. You have _nothing_ to worry about.”

“Well, yeah,” Finn said slowly. “But he’s been sick and he needed the help. We weren’t… we weren’t dating or _sleeping_ together or anything. And this is different, Rey. This is a _date_.”

“A date in which you are already a sure thing,” Rey said, pointing a finger at him. “He adores you and he really wants to get into your pants.”

Finn was glad Rey couldn’t see his blush, though from the way she was grinning, she knew it anyway.

“How do you know that?” Finn said, sounding a touch strangled.

Rey rolled her eyes at him. “Because he told me.”

“ _What_?”

“Well, not in so many words,” Rey amended. “But when I was over there the other night, both of those things were pretty obvious. He spent most of his time either giving you enormous puppy eyes or mentally undressing you.”

Finn made a strange fizzing sound that sent Rey into paroxysms of laughter as she rolled around on his bed. Finn crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at her.

“It’s not funny, Rey.”

“Yes, it is,” she giggled as she sat up again. “You two are so stupidly in love it’s almost sickening. I felt like I was going to get diabetes if I stayed there any longer.”

Finn huffed and sat down on the bed. “Rey, you’re not helping.”

She sobered and crawled over to sit next to him, bumping her shoulder against his. “It’s going to be fine, Finn. Really.”

“He’s still my boss,” Finn replied, a worried frown creasing his forehead.

“BB-8 has got it under control,” Rey replied. “That woman is both adorable and terrifying.”

Rey hadn’t been the only one who had come over the other night. BB-8 had arrived just after the pizza did with a folder full of papers for Poe to look over and sign. She’d looked at Poe and Finn with almost insufferable smugness and after Poe had finished signing all the papers, she’d laid down the ground rules for work. Strictly professional, minimal PDAs, preferably only in private, and BB-8 would do any and all performance reviews of Finn’s work. She’d levelled them with a gimlet glare at that point and told them that she would allow them precisely fifteen minutes of complete privacy in Poe’s office every day. Fifteen minutes only then she would open that door and walk in and they had better both be fully clothed with all pertinent body parts properly put away.

Finn had been almost incandescent with embarrassment by the time she was finished but Poe had had a look on his face like he viewed that ultimatum as a challenge. Which had immediately led to Finn thinking about what they could do in fifteen minutes before he’d groaned and buried his face in his hands. Because Rey and BB-8 had been sitting _right there_ and his meandering thoughts had given him an erection.

“Yes, she is,” he said dryly.

“So, you are going to go on this date, have fun and then go home with him,” Rey said with a grin. “To have sex. I expect you to have lots of sex tonight, Finn.”

“Rey!” Finn protested even as he started laughing.

“No, really,” she continued. “Lots and lots of sex. He has an _enormous_ bed, Finn, and it looks really comfortable. I expect you to make very good use of it.”

“Rey… stop it…” Finn was giggling too much to get anything else out and it was only when he got himself under some modicum of control that he was able to continue. “You are far too invested in my sex life.”

“What sex life?” she said dryly. “You haven’t _had_ a sex life since we moved in together.”

Finn wanted to protest that but… it was true. “Well…”

“You were too fixated on Poe,” Rey said. “Now you have him. So you get to have lots of sex with him.”

Finn laughed again then sobered. “It’s more than sex.”

“Yeah, I _know_ ,” Rey said, that dry tone even stronger now. “You two are absolutely soppy and all lovey-dovey together. I’m kind of jealous really.”

“Rey…” Finn was instantly concerned.

She waved him off. “It’s fine. I’m not really jealous. Well, I am but not. You know what I mean. You two are so cute together and I want that but I’ll find it. Eventually.”

Finn subsided but still looked worried. Rey rolled her eyes at him and poked him in the side.

“Enough about me. Are you ready to go? He’ll be here any minute.” She grinned wickedly at him. “Maybe he’ll be driving the Ferrari. Maybe he’ll even let you drive it.”

Finn gave her a flat look but a smile was threatening to curl his lips even as he did. “It’s not nice to tease, Rey.”

“We all know you lust after that car as much as you lust after its owner,” Rey said, still grinning.

A random image of a naked Poe lying on the front of the Ferrari wandered through Finn’s mind, completely derailing anything he was about to say. Rey seemed to know what he was thinking… or his face had given him away completely, which was the far more likely option… as she burst out into peals of laughter.

“What naughty thing were you just thinking about?” she demanded, poking him in the side again. “No, wait… I don’t want to know.”

Finn grabbed at her hand with an embarrassed, exasperated but also rather sheepishly amused expression and things quickly degenerated into a friendly wrestling match before they both flopped back on the bed, each still giggling in fits and spurts.

“You’ll be fine, Finn,” Rey said warmly. 

She would have gone on but just then came a knock at the door. Finn scrambled to his feet and straightened his clothes. He turned to Rey.

“So I look okay?”

Rey rolled her eyes and laughed. “Yeah, you look fine.” She gave him a small shove. “Now get out of here.”

Finn grinned back at her, pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and then ran for the door.


End file.
